Giros Inesperados
by Mavindel
Summary: Comienza un nuevo año en Hogwarts, el 6to año para Lily, James y todos sus compañeros de generación; un año para aprender a sobrevivir en medio de una guerra que no parece tener fin. Pero no por eso faltarán las risas, las peleas, los amores y las aventuras para ellos, y en el camino se darán cuenta que la vida siempre da giros inesperados...
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos!**

**Probablemente no me conozcan por estos lugares, ya que es la primera historia que subo sobre HP =P**

**La verdad, es que esta historia tenía planeada escribirla hace muchos muchos años, incluos la había empezado a publicar antes, pero la universidad consumió mi tiempo e imaginación. Sin embargo, unas semanas atrás me reencontré con esta historia y volví a imaginar este mundo paralelo a las historias de Harry Potter que ahora presento. A mí me encanta Harry Potter, y a la edad que tengo no paro de leer los libros, ver sus películas e imaginarme este mundo mágico; pero igualmente siento que hay muchas situaciones que JK Rowling dejó para la imaginación de los lectores; por ejemplo, la historia de Lily Evan y James Potter en Hogwarts, que es el área sobre el que me vuelco ahora...**

**¿Quiénes fueron sus compañeros? ¿Cuántos amoríos tuvieron? ¿Qué hacían en sus vidas fuera de la escuela? ¿Cómo sobrellevaron la batalla existente en el mundo mágico contra Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué situaciones ocurrieron que hizo que Lily terminara amando al chico, según ella, más engreído de Hogwarts, James Potter? He leído a lo largo de mi vida muchas historias que hablan de esta relación y que me encantan. Pero ahora es mi turno, y les presento el fruto de mi imaginación...**

**Ojalá que les agrade esta historia, traté de hacerlo lo más realista posible (realista entre comillas, pues en realidad trato de ser lo más fiel posible a los datos que aportó Rowling acerca de la época de Lily y James, pero eso sí... no tengo ni idea acerca de detalles como la ropa, la música de moda o esa clase de detalles en los años 70', así que si me permiten usaré los conceptos de la actualidad); como les dije soy nueva aquí, pero me gustaría que leyeran esto y me dijeran qué les pareció, qué le falta, por qué les gustó, etc, etc...**

**Por supuesto, tengo que poner la querida y nunca infaltable ATENCION: Tanto el universo de Harry Potter como sus personajes no son míos, sino que son de propiedad de JK Rowling .. Yo lo único que hice fue... tomarlos y echar a volar la imaginación, sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo; no con el primer capítulo, sino con la introducción...**

* * *

Introducción: El día antes de…

Comenzaba a atardecer en Londres, y el cielo se teñía de hermosos colores que muchos habitantes de la ciudad no veían en esos momentos. Muchos adultos regresaban a sus casas para poder descansar después del largo día de trabajo y los jóvenes comenzaban a salir de sus casas para encontrarse con amigos y salir a bailar, aprovechando el término de las vacaciones de verano para los estudiantes. Las familias se reunían a cenar o ver la televisión o simplemente para charlar acerca de sus vidas; pero esto no ocurría en una casa cerca de la calle de las Hilanderas, en donde una muchacha se asomaba por la ventana y miraba el cielo que comenzaba a estrellarse. Su cabellera pelirroja caía como cascadas por sus hombros y su rostro de facciones delicadas, pero lo que más acentuaba eran sus ojos color esmeraldas que contemplaba el cielo ilusionada. Las vacaciones fueron divertidas para Lily Evans, pero no podía evitarlo, ya sólo le quedaba una noche de 'libertad' para poder regresar al colegio… ¡Y ya quería que fuera de día nuevamente! Bueno, si estuviera en un colegio común y corriente, probablemente su deseo sería distinto, pero ella entraría a sexto año en Hogwarts, el mejor colegio de toda Inglaterra… de Magia y Hechicería. Porque Lily Evans era una de las mejores brujas de su generación; además que el hecho de descubrir que todos esos fenómenos raros que se producían a su alrededor era por obra suya, por magia que ella convocaba; todo había cambiado: los amigos y amigas que frecuentaba, su propia visión del mundo en el que vivía, las palabras que usar, las materias que estudiar ahora… Incluso el trato con su familia había cambiado…

Un portazo la sacó de sus pensamientos, fijándose que alguien dejó la ropa recién lavada y planchada en el piso de la habitación. Lily suspiró; ese comportamiento era típico de su hermana mayor, Petunia Evans. Había cambiado mucho su actitud desde que supo que Lily entraría a Hogwarts, desde que su hermana hacía magia y era tratada de forma más especial, y ella no. Petunia se volvió muy desagradable, alejándose de ella y molestándola con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Era sólo por ella que no le gustaba volver a su hogar después de cada curso; al contrario de sus padres, Susan y John Evans, quieres se mostraron maravillados con el nuevo mundo al que se abría su hija menor, y trataban de complacerla siempre con regalos mágicos y libros de hechizos (pues Lily era una lectora voraz). Si, incluso, para su cumpleaños Nº 13 le regalaron una lechuza, Windy, a pesar de las estruendosas pataletas que hizo su hermana mayor… Observó cómo justamente su lechuza ululaba a través de las rejas de su jaula, al parecer también emocionada ante la pronta partida al colegio y Lily rió. Le encantaba su mascota, una hembra blanca con manchones marrones y de bellos ojos azules. Windy volvió a ulular emocionada por volver a recobrar su algo perdida libertad, pues Lily no le podía dar el lujo de dejarla volar a su antojo, por miedo a que a Petunia se le ocurriera alguna disparatada con su ave. 'Ya calma', le decía mientras le ponía algo de comida, 'pronto partiremos de aquí y volveremos a nuestras vidas'.

Miró el reloj cercano a su lechuza, sorprendiéndose de que fueran ya las 12 de la noche. Decidió que mejor era hora de ir a dormir para tener energías para el día siguiente. Al estar a punto de llegar a su cama, observó dos fotografías al lado de su cama. En una de ellas se mostraba en movimiento a Lily y tres chicas más en una heladería muggle, todas riendo y tonteando felices. En ella aparecía dos beneficios que le había traído consigo la magia: que podía revelar fotos de tal forma que sus personajes pudieran moverse y la amistad que tenía con esas tres muchachas. Eran sus compañeras de cuarto de la casa a la que pertenecía, Gryffindor, y sus mejores amigas. Si bien esa foto fue tomada en ese verano, no pudieron verse mucho entre sí… Y realmente las echaba de menos. Se conocieron en el primer día de clases y los lazos se armaron rápidamente, volviéndose inseparables desde ese año. Mañana se imaginaba que apenas se reencontraran en el viaje de expreso charlarían animadamente acerca de su verano, de chicos, música, aventuras… y, obviamente, chicos.

Sin embargo, los buenos recuerdos de Lily se vieron interrumpidos al observar la otra fotografía, común y corriente, y algo más antigua, en la que salen dos niños; una pequeña risueña de brillantes ojos (la misma Lily) junto a un muchacho huraño y de facciones hoscas, bastante reacio a querer salir en la fotografía. Tenía la piel y el cabello grasoso, acompañado de unos ojos oscuros que apenas tenían brillo. Era Severus Snape, el primer amigo mago que tuvo, antes de Hogwarts incluso; el primero que la identificó como una bruja y que le reveló el secreto universo de la magia en Inglaterra. A pesar de pertenecer a distintas casas (él pertenecía a Slytherin, y esa casa era abierta rival con la de Gryffindor, a la que pertenecía Lily) y también a pesar de lo que sus mismas amigas le decían, mantenían una estrecha amistad… O por lo menos hasta finalizar el curso pasado, pues sus diferencias de ideas los distanciaron para siempre. Pues Snape prefería defender amistad con sus compañeros de casa por sobre la que tenía con Lily (llamándola despreciativamente _sangre sucia_, un insulto que marcó profundamente a la muchacha) y, también porque era partidario de los ideales del mago más peligroso que existía, Lord Voldemort, contra el que la comunidad mágica ya llevaba un par de años en guerra… Y sus ideales estaban lejos de ser de los del agrado de Lily…

Los ojos de la chica se nublaron ante el recuerdo de su curso anterior, y se secó las lágrimas antes de que pudieran ser derramadas sin intención. Respiró hondo y se prometió ser fuerte respecto a la rotura con Snape; si al chico realmente no le importaba lo que Lily pensara, entonces no permitiría preocuparse más por él. Se puso el pijama y fue a desear las buenas noches a sus padres (por supuesto, la recibieron con cariño) y a su hermana ya acostada (por supuesto, fue recibida con un gruñido). Después regresó a su habitación y se acostó, sin dejar de pensar en las fotos y en los recuerdos que cada una le traían. Habían sido cinco años llenos de alegrías, locuras y tristezas también; y lo que le preparaba su sexto año no podía ni imaginárselo, pero le entusiasmaba mucho. Con estos pensamientos y luego de varios minutos, Lily Evans por fin cerró los ojos, abandonándose al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

-¡Ya está listo mi baúl para mañana! – exclamó desde una habitación un chico de unos 16 años a su amigo, también de la misma edad. Al parecer estaba bastante orgulloso de la labor ya realizada, pues sus ojos castaños detrás de unas gafas destilaban entusiasmo y algo de cansancio. Se sentó en una de las dos camas de la habitación, mientras se tocaba el alborotado cabello castaño, tratando de alisarlo pero era imposible; las puntas de su pelo sobresalían hacia todos lados.

-¿En serio? ¿No quieres que repasemos la lista? – Decía el otro muchacho, echado en la cama restante de la amplia habitación, hojeando una revista. Observó a su amigo a través de sus ojos azules oscuros, con cierto brillo de pícara malicia. Su pelo negro y liso daba ligeros toques azulinos por la luz de la lamparita de mesa que tenía al lado, dándole un aire de elegancia innata al muchacho.

-No será necesario, amigo. Ya está dentro el espejo, la capa y el mapa, además de los libros, materiales, ropa interior…

-Oh vamos, la ropa interior sólo estorba en muchas situaciones… - pero bastó una ceja levantada del rostro de James para que cambiara el tema -… pero Cornamenta, te estás olvidando de lo más importante… ¿Y las bombas fétidas? ¿Las pastillas? ¿Los libros para hacer bromas, los fuegos artificiales?

-Canuto, canuto, canuto – le reprochaba James Potter, como si fuera un acto impensable. - ¿Cómo puedes creer que llevaré todas esas cosas peligrosas, después de todas las detenciones y castigos que hemos tenido los últimos 5 años en Hogwarts; sin mencionar de los sermones que me ha dado mi madre? – señaló, con cierto aire de arrepentimiento; pero después miró a su mejor amigo y le sonrió traviesamente. Luego le mostró dentro de su baúl un compartimiento secreto, el cual abrió con un golpe en un lugar estratégico. Dejaba al descubierto decenas de pastillas, bengalas, artículos de broma, y bombas fétidas por montón.

-Pensé que me defraudarías, James, amigo – suspiró con alivio Sirius Black

-Eso nunca, Sirius, hermano – sonrió James

- ¡Mañana al fin volvemos a Hogwarts! – Dijo Sirius, animado ante la expectativa que se le abría - ¡Comienza un nuevo año de travesuras, citas, chicas, diversión! Podríamos empezar la entretención cambiando un tanto el discurso de Dumbledore… ¡o el himno del colegio! Estoy seguro de que los profesores nos darán 50 puntos por cada frase cambiada y mejorada, realmente no hay muchos que lo aguanten solemnemente… además de que debemos enseñar a los alumnos de primero que no sólo se viene a aprender magia a través de los libros – terminó las ideas guiñando el ojo.

James sonreía ante las ideas de su amigo, y se sentía contento por él; pues tendría un motivo para distraerse. Desde hace unas semanas comenzó a vivir con James, pues había roto después de muchos años la relación con su familia. Y no era un capricho de un joven de 16 años que no podía llevarse momentáneamente bien con sus padres, puesto que su familia le despreciaba por no seguir con los ideales de la familia, por ser la oveja negra en carne y hueso, por ser… distinto a lo que ellos esperaban como hijo mayor. Por lo menos ahora la esperanza de volver a Hogwarts le borraba a Sirius las desagradables situaciones con su familia de su mente, y era lo que más aliviaba a James.

-Bueno – decía su amigo, mientras revolvía entre las cosas que habían en la mesita al lado de su cama – Lo de las bromas y la diversión me incluyo… pero lo de las chicas dilo de tu parte, Canuto – continuó mientras encontraba un papel con una lista, en la que tachó y anotó cosas – Lo que es yo, haré que Evans por fin salga conmigo – terminó a lo largo de su cama, ilusionado. El rostro de Sirius se desfiguró enormemente.

-Debes de estar de broma – se dijo más para sí mismo, pero al ver la determinación en los ojos de James, supo que iba en serio – Oh, vamos, James; llevas desde 4º año tratando de conseguir una cita con la pelirroja, pero no lo has logrado. ¿Qué te hace creer que este año las cosas serán distintas?

-La corazonada de un enamorado…

-De un obsesivo – dijo despacio Sirius, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a James, por lo que le tiró un almohadazo justo en la cara. – Pero hablo en serio; James, ella no es como las demás… es muy rara… Con sólo ser el capitán de Quidditch tienes a la mitad del colegio femenino en el bolsillo; pues la otra mitad es mía – rió para sí – en fin… A lo que voy es que ella ni se inmuta al verte!

-Es verdad, Sirius – pensaba James – he intentado llamar su atención hasta mostrando mis habilidades en clase y fuera de ella, pero al parecer Lily me aborrece más… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

-No te intereses más en esa pelirroja, James. Ya haz perdido mucho tiempo en ella; ¡Y hay muchos peces en el mar que es Hogwarts! Lauren Deymarck ha estado meses tras tuyo pidiéndote salir…

James suspiró. Sirius tenía razón en cierta parte: Lauren era la presidenta de su fans club en el colegio, una ravenclaw preciosa que con sólo pestañear sus ojos tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies. Pero por otro lado, Lauren no le llegaba a los talones de Lily, aunque James no sabía por qué… Lily no era rara, era especial… pero debía convencerla y hacerle ver que estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta la eternidad, tarea que se le había hecho cada vez más complicada con los años.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Ya se qué puedo hacer con Lily! – gritó James jubiloso, provocando que hasta Sirius se sobresaltara, junto a dos lechuzas que se instalaron sigilosamente en la ventana, con una carta cada una. Ambos animales miraron de forma extraña a James antes de ulular, anunciando su llegada.

-Calma Prongs – lo tranquilizaba Sirius, mientras una de las lechuzas, parda y de ojos verdes, se acerca a él y estiraba la pata, para que el merodeador le sacara el papel atado. James estaba tan feliz que comenzaba a bailar y saltar alrededor – Si dejas de hacer la danza de la lluvia aquí verás que llegaron las respuestas…

-¡Las respuestas llegaron! – siguió gritando James, quitando la carta de la otra lechuza, negra y de ojos ambarinos, que ululó con agrado al desprenderse de su encargo. Un 'auch!' y un 'Lechuza del demonio' se hizo audible de parte de Sirius, pues al parecer le había quitado un par de plumas al retirarle la carta.

James, al abrir la carta que tenía, no pudo evitar reírse. La caligrafía de uno de sus amigos era inconfundible: algo desordenada, imprenta, con márgenes disparejos y bien descuidada, pero precisa. Adivinaría entre millones de letras la de su amigo Peter Pettigrew:

'_Entonces mañana a la misma hora? Espero con ansias que comience el curso, el verano estuvo aburrido con tantos deberes que hacer, sobretodo el de pociones; era muy complicado… no entiendo por qué los profesores me mandan a hacer deberes para poder aprobar finalmente mis TIMO's. Mamá está llamando, probablemente para lavar los platos. Saludos, Colagusano'_

Sirius también se echó a reír cuando James terminó de leer la carta de Peter, o Colagusano (como le pusieron ellos); imaginándose al muchacho escribiendo esa carta en su habitación. Su cabello rubio ceniza caía siempre que el chico se agachaba o pegaba la vista al suelo, por lo que Sirius imaginaba a Peter apartando constantemente su pelo de sus ojos cafés.

-Ese Peter… nunca aprenderá… - decía Sirius, mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Ya imaginaba que tendría problemas con Pociones – comentó James, mientras guardaba la carta de su amigo en el baúl. – Me mandó una lechuza antes que llegaras, pidiéndome ideas para su ensayo de Historia de la Magia

-Al parecer en verano no confía que Lunático le ayude en sus ensayos y se asegura con nosotros – propuso Sirius, mientras abría el otro pergamino de pie. De ella se ve una letra pulcra y ordenada. El manuscrito perfecto del último amigo de la pandilla resaltaba a la vista. – Veamos qué es lo que dice nuestro amigo peludo:

'_James y Sirius: Asumo que como todos los años, nos reuniremos 15 minutos antes que salga el expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Se lo recordaron a Peter? Espero que no comiencen este año de bromas sin mí, a pesar de ser un prefecto… Pero sólo les ruego que no atenten contra la señora del carrito de comida por no tener ranas de chocolate blanco ni inundando el tren mientras pasamos por un túnel. Remus Lupin'_

-¡¿Recordárselo a Colagusano? ¡Estuvo implorando las últimas semanas que le avisáramos cuándo nos juntaríamos! - dijo James entre medio, haciendo recordar a Sirius las decenas de cartas que Peter les envió en sólo 2 días…

-Bien – comentó Sirius – por lo menos no nos dijo nada acerca de lanzar bengalas en el tren…

-Tienes razón… - dijo con una risita James. Al mirar de nuevo a su amigo, se percató de un detalle - Sirius, hay algo escrito atrás del pergamino – le señaló James. Sirius miró la parte de atrás de la hoja, encontrando una pequeña línea escrita por su amigo:

'_PS: Tampoco le hagan daño a Lily ni a sus amigas'_

-Remus se junta demasiado con ellas – reprochó Sirius. Aún recordaba a su amigo de ojos dorados y cabellos caramelos juntarse con Evans, sobretodo al cumplir sus labores de prefecto, o juntarse con las otras chicas de Gryffindor, ya sea para estudiar o conversar – Es decir, no es que me moleste demasiado, total, nosotros también hablamos con una de ellas, que es la única sensata en ese grupo… pero a veces pienso que Evans le terminará lavando el cerebro con sus tonteras de prefecta perfecta... De vez en cuando no le vendría mal a esa chica alguna de nuestras bromas…

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Evans – susurró James, algo que Sirius oyó. La cara de Sirius fue de espasmo absoluto y horror; y cayó abruptamente a su cama

-¡Noooo! – Gritaba con espanto – ¡Mis dos mejores amigos se están perdiendo por chicas! Merlín, devuélvelos a la senda del mago protomacho soltero… - exclamaba como una oración el pelinegro; mientras su amigo James reía y volvía a tomar la carta de su amigo Remus Lupin, para guardarla junto con la de Peter y las otras muchas que recibió de ellos en el verano, junto con las de Sirius. Mañana el grupo de los Merodeadores se volvía a reunir en su pleno, él con sus 3 amigos volverían a agruparse y harían historia nuevamente en Hogwarts batiendo sus propios récords de broma del año pasado. Aunque había algo más que le ocuparía la mente en ese año, pensaba mientras tomaba la lista que sostenía antes. Era su objetivo número uno y el motivo por el cual decoraba todos sus pergaminos de clase; y, si todo salía bien según su plan, este año lo lograría y podría tachar la meta a fin de año y borrarla de su lista de cosas pendientes por hacer: salir con Lily Evans.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Les juro que lo leo y puedo imaginarme a Lily observando esas fotos, o a James saltando y bailando en su habitación jajajajaja**

**Todos los reviews son bienvenidos**

**Trataré de subir los capítulos periódicamente, antes de que mi imaginación esté atascada nuevamente; pero no prometo que sea una vez a la semana =P**

**Muchos saludos, gracias y que les vaya bonito n.n**

**Adiós!**

**Ah! Y feliz 2014 para todos y todas ^^**


	2. Capitulo I: En camino a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos! Me olvidaron?**

**Sí, me demoré un poco más de 4 semanas en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero así funciono. Soy obsesiva, perfeccionista, y me releo los capítulos una y otra vez hasta convencerme de que me gusta xD Por éso aviso que es probable que sí, que suba un capítulo una vez al mes =P**

**Antes de dar pie al primer capítulo oficial de este fic (porque lo anterior fue la introducción), quiero agradecer a los lectores anónimos que se tomaron la molestia de leer. Y por sobretodas las cosas, una mención súper especial-honrosa a la srta. SerenaMileto, quien es la primera persona que me dejó en review y que decidió seguir la historia... muchas muchas gracias linda *-***

**El universo de Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen; sino que pertenecen a J. . Yo sólo los pido prestados y aplico mi imaginación para escribir**

**Bien, aquí vamos, primer capítulo... ojalá les guste =P**

* * *

Capitulo I: En camino a Hogwarts

El silencio reinaba en la casa de los Evans ese 1º de septiembre de 1976 a las 8 de la mañana. No se movería un alma hasta media hora más tarde, momento en que un huracán rojizo pasaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios dirigiéndose al baño, sin antes gritar extasiada un 'Mama, Papa! Arriba! Ya es 1º de Septiembre, Hoy vuelvo!'. Desde ese instante la paz y el silencio ya no volverían a la casa, pues más tarde, bajaba con la ayuda de si padre el baúl, su caldero y la jaula de Windy.

-Papá, pongámoslo en la maleta del auto ahora, sólo quedan 2 horas para que parta el tren! – decía la chica entusiasmada, mirando con ojos brillosos a su padre.

-Lily – respondió John Evans; un hombre alto y robusto, pelirrojo y ojos almendrados, color avellana – estás muy animada por regresar a Hogwarts, y me alegra eso pero… ¿Acaso dejaras que tu madre y yo desayunemos primero? – terminó, medio en broma, medio en serio

-Perdón, papa – rió Lily – es que ya quiero volver a ver a mis amigas…

-Mientras no sea para volver a ver chicos, no tendré problema… - suspiraba aliviado. Lily comenzó a reír por ese comentario, ya habitual en él. Se acercó a él, lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, tú eres el mejor hombre que he tenido en mis 16 años de vida… - le dijo para calmarlo, produciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en el hombre que le duró unos 10 segundos, para cambiar a una expresión más preocupada.

-¡Un momento! – exclamó el hombre mientras ajustaban las cosas en el auto - ¿eso significa que no he sido el único? – señaló suspicaz

Ambos dejaron el baúl en el maletero del auto y entraron a la casa para poder desayunar, aunque su padre quiso continuar con la discusión, pero no siguió al extrañar una presencia en la mesa.

-¿Dónde esta Petunia? – preguntó John

-Aún esta durmiendo – respondió Susan Evans, entrando al comedor con las tazas humeantes y algunas tostadas. Era una delicada mujer de cabellos chocolates, piel blanca y tersa; y penetrantes ojos esmeraldas. Lily era la viva imagen de su madre, pues tenían las mismas facciones, los mimos ojos, una voz similar y algunas expresiones también parecidas. – No creo que nos acompañe hoy a la estación

-No hace falta que lo haga, de todas formas – dijo Lily, con cierta amargura en su voz, que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres – Ya sé que ella me odia

-Petunia no te odia, cariño – le dijo Susan dulcemente, mientras añadía mermelada a su tostada – es sólo que…

-Está celosa de mí, ya lo se… – recitó Lily de memoria – ¡es que todos los años ocurre lo mismo!

-Pero aún así sigue siendo tu hermana y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda asegurar lo contrario ni cortar ese lazo único, algo que tu hermana debe entender de una vez, así que deja de culparte por ello – le reprocho su padre, con cierta dureza. Luego, suavizo su rostro para seguir hablando – Dale algo de tiempo, Lily, de a poco comprenderá que debemos vivir con lo que nos toca y no envidiar de los demás lo que no tenemos… Ahora no te amargues y disfruta el desayuno, que en unos minutos más olvidarás este asunto…

Lily asintió feliz, admirando a sus padres que seguían desayunando tranquilos. Los quería mucho a los dos; y a pesar de que estuviera en desacuerdo con ellos en algunas ocasiones, siempre tenían la razón, aunque no le gustara a la pelirroja. No sacó a relucir más el tema de su hermana y continuó charlando con sus padres, haciendo más amena su comida. Más adelante, y sin que la chica se percatara, se hizo realidad el vaticinio de su padre; pues precisamente, una hora después, ella se bajaba del auto familiar frente a la gran e imponente estación de King Cross, y su mente no era ocupada por Petunia, sino que se mantenía fija en un pensamiento: Sólo una barrera mágica la separaba de sus amigas…

* * *

En otra parte de la estación; dos jóvenes paseaban con sus carritos llenos de bultos que cualquier ser humano común y corriente consideraría extraño: baúles, escobas, calderos, chucherías y una jaula con una lechuza blanca con negro y ojos ambarinos. Esta inusual combinación hacía que algunos ojos pasajeros presentes en el terminal los observara de forma rara, pero los chicos parecían despreocupados.

-Debimos haber comprado más bombas fétidas, Canuto – le decía James a Sirius – No se nos hará suficiente hasta por lo menos semanas antes de la primera salida a Hogsmeade…

-Tendremos que descartar la idea de perfumar los dormitorios de los Slytherins – le respondía el muchacho, tachando la idea de su mente – aunque lo que podríamos hacer es…-

-¿No estarán hablando de sus bromas pesadas, verdad? – dijo una señora detrás de los chicos, de forma amenazadora. James y Sirius, simulando una cara de sorpresa, se voltearon a ver a una mujer de unos 55 años, con lentes frente a sus ojos azul oscuro y de pelo oscuro. Si no fuera por algunas canas que sobresalían a primera vista, aparentaría menor edad.

-No, por supuesto que no, señora Potter – decía Sirius

-Para ti soy Dorea, cariño – le señaló con dulzura al muchacho – entonces, ¿por qué están cuchicheando tanto los dos?

-Nada, Dorea, es sólo que estábamos pensando… pensando en el ensayo que nos dejó la profesora Sinistra…

-James, tú no me llames Dorea; para ti soy tu madre

-Entonces por qué Sirius… - comenzó a alegar James

-Sirius es un caso muy especial, es como un hijo para mí ahora – decía la mujer conmovedoramente

-¡Canuto! ¡Haz conquistado a mi madre con tus encantos! – gritó con fingido horror James - ¡Papa! ¿Oíste eso? Sirius no sólo se conforma con salir y conquistar a las chicas de Hogwarts… ¡Ha hecho lo mismo con Dorea, mi madre y tu esposa!

-¡Jajajaja! James, james… - le dijo un hombre canoso, de ojos café y cabello castaño; tan alborotado como el de su hijo James, mostrando una sonrisa escondida en un bigote corto, pero elegante. – Si el señor Black se atreve a tocar a mi mujer, te aseguro que tomaré cartas en el asunto, y le invitaré amablemente a tomar sus cosas e irse de nuestra casa

-¡Charles! – exclamó Dorea

-No se preocupe, nunca le haría algo así, Señor Potter – sostuvo solemnemente Sirius – lo respeto mucho como para arrebatar de su lado a una mujer tan bella como lo es la señora Potter.

Dorea se sonrojó ante los dichos del amigo de su hijo; mientras que su marido, Charles Potter, se rió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Bien, muchachos - dijo Charles – hasta aquí los dejaremos

-Con tu padre iremos al Callejos Diagon – anunció Dorea – precisamente a Gringotts y a Madame Malkin – rebozo feliz

-Tu madre vió unas túnicas que le encantaron; además que quiere comprarle ropas a los elfos – dijo cansado Charles – ya conoces cómo es tu madre, y también cómo son los elfos…

-Ya basta de hablar cosas de mí, Charles – le dijo Dorea, reprochando cariñosamente a su marido, él sólo atinó a sonreír. Luego, ambos se acercaron a los chicos para abrazarlos y despedirlos – Cuídense ustedes dos. Que tengan un buen año escolar… y nada de detenciones, castigos ni lavatorios de recuerdo a la casa, no hagan pasar más rabia a Minerva o a Albus, por favor…

Charles y Dorea volvieron a mirar a los dos adolescentes y se fueron, dejándolos cerca del portal que abre hacia el andén 9 ¾ de la estación. Al traspasarlo, lo primero que vieron fue un gran tren color escarlata que emanaba mucho humo, y en el que entraban numerosos estudiantes con sus baúles. La estación estaba lleno de ruido como todos los años, con maullidos, ululares, conversaciones, risas y murmullos que emanaban desde todas direcciones; pero James y Sirius buscaban alguna conversación en la que surga una voz familiar; o se fijaban en los grupos de alumnos ya reunidos, tratando de distinguir alguna silueta conocida, sin saber que alguien les seguía por la espalda…

-¿Cuándo fue que les mandaste el lavatorio? – le preguntó Sirius con curiosidad a su amigo; pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, fue una voz a sus espaldas la que respondió:

-Fue en segundo año… hiciste explotar las cañerías de los baños cercanos a encantamientos para poder sacarlo… aunque también le mandaste a tu madre una tarta de chocolate, pues era el día de su cumpleaños

-¡Remus! – exclamaron ambos, abrazando al chico que les siguió por detrás. Se le veía débil y con unas ojeras que se notaban a primera vista; sin embargo, siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus amigos, y ese momento no era la excepción.

-¿Qué es lo que planean hacer este año? – dijo, mirando a sus amigos, esperando de ellos alguna frase normal del tipo 'sólo le lanzaremos a Snape alguna solución anti-grasa rebelde por su propio bien y el de todo Hogwarts' – recuerden que les pedí…

-Que no tocáramos a las chicas, ya lo sabemos – respondió James, mientras caminaban por el andén en dirección al tren rojo. El trío sabía de alguna forma que ellos no pasaban desapercibidos entre tanta gente en el andén, sobretodo de parte de las chicas; James sentía los pares de ojos que los seguían, Sirius alcanzaba a oír los suspiros femeninos que arrancaban, y Remus saludaba gentilmente a todos los que se les acercaba o los reconocía.

-Pero no nos dijiste que no podríamos hacer nada contra esas serpientes de Slytherin… ¿acaso nos detendrás en eso, prefecto? – le desafió Sirius

-A lo mejor no lo lograré yo – sonreía Remus – pero sí lo podrá hacer Lily…

-¿En dónde está? – James saltó ante el nombre de la pelirroja de sus sueños y la buscaba con la mirada por todo el andén

-Ya llegó – señaló una cuarta voz, cercano al andén del tren. Provenía del último y más bajo de los merodeadores, Peter Pettigrew. Tenía un aspecto menos agraciado que el de los tres amigos, de rasgos finos y un poco bonachón, pero igualmente el título de merodeador se lo había ganado a base de bromas, como sus amigos. – De hecho, hace unos instantes estaba paseando, buscando a sus amigas. Sus padres la ayudaron a subir sus cosas a un compartimiento en el tren y se fueron de inmediato…

-Dejemos las cosas en algún compartimiento vacío también y vayamos a buscar a Evans – dijo James emocionado y partió corriendo hacia el tren, dejando atrás a sus 3 compañeros. Fue el primero en encontrar un vagón vacío, el primero en dejar su maleta con su escoba y demases, y el primero en bajar del tren para buscar a su adorada; cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno de sus amigos, quienes se demoraron un tanto más que el agitado James

-Un momento… - dijo Sirius al momento de bajar del tren - ¿Cómo sabías que los padres de Lily se habían ido? ¿Para qué la estás espiando?

-¡Yo no la he espiado, Cornamenta! – se defendió Peter ante la mirada acusadora que lanzaba James Potter: delatando con sus gestos faciales que estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas… muy apresuradas – Yo estaba entrando al anden cuando ví a sus padres salien… - Pero la frase de Peter quedó en la nada al estar mirando un punto. Los tres muchachos, extrañados, fijaron la vista hacia donde miraba Peter y lo notaron: en una de las ventanas se apreciaba a un grupo de alumnos varitas en mano frente a un grupo menor de estudiantes, entre los que había una chica de cabellos pelirrojos…

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que crees que haces aquí, asquerosa sangre sucia? ¿Te crees lo suficientemente importante como para poder entrar sin permiso? – decía una voz que arrastra las palabras en un vagón del tren

'Genial' pensaba Lily Evans, sin mucho ánimo. Y es que después de haberse despedido de sus padres en el andén estaba buscando a sus amigas en los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts, la mayoría ya ocupados por compañeros y amigos de otras casas; pero he ahí su mala suerte que se topó en uno de ellos con el grupo que más le desagradaba en todo el colegio: los Slytherins. Apenas la vieron pusieron una expresión maléfica, sobretodo un chico rubio platinado y de intensos ojos grises, Lucius Malfoy, que fue quien le habló.

-Reconozco que me equivoqué al entrar aquí sin golpear - dijo Lily, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible – pues si habría sabido quiénes estaban aquí no me habría molestado…

-¡Por supuesto que te equivocaste! – decía una chica menuda, de ojos negros y cabello corto, pelirrojo – ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí de una buena vez?

-¿Y por qué no lo pides de mejor forma, Smith? – le dijo una chica que apareció al lado de Lily. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, tez blanca y ojos violetas. – Ya veo que te hace falta un par de clases de buenos modales

-Y a ti enseñarte que no te metas en los asuntos de otros, Falcorne – Respondió Lucius con dureza

-Es verdad, Kath – le dijo Lily – esta batalla es mía y no necesito que me ayudes

-Lily, yo me meto todo lo que quiera, pues esta sarta de gusanos se está metiendo con mi compañera de cuarto y con MI amiga – le dijo Katherine Falcorne, sonriendo – Y mientras siga siendo así, yo te ayudaré…

-Y yo también – dijo otra chica que apareció al lado de Lily, un poco más baja que Lily y Katherine. Con el cabello oscuro y rizado, sus ojos color miel miraban firmes a las personas que se encontraban adentro. – Y de partida puedo decirte que nos vayamos… Estos no merecen la pena…

-Annette Daniels… jajajajaja – rió alguien suavemente, y uno de los chicos de la casa de las Serpientes se paró frente a las chicas. Era atractivo, de cabellos chocolates y ojos verdes; pero no eran alegres y cándidos como los de Lily; sino astutos, que inspiraba miedo al mirarlos – ¡Miren chicos! – le dijo a sus compañeros - ¡La mestiza sabe defenderse! – lo dijo como si le causara sorpresa, cosa que hizo reír a sus compañeros presentes… - Por favor, Daniels, tus palabras valen tanto como todo el dinero que tienes; no sé si me entiendes…

-¡Retira tus palabras, Nott! – le gritó Lily. Nunca le había gustado el trato que los Slytherins le daban a los demás, sobretodo desde el curso pasado – No te creas gran cosa por insultar a mis amigas. El dinero y el poder no lo valen todo…

-Y tú eres un buen ejemplo: Si utilizaras el poder que tú y tu familia tienen, te habrías comprado un cerebro - le dijo Katherine

-Vaya, las sangresucias hablan mucho, pero desconocen las consecuencias de lo que dicen – habló Lucius, mirando despreciativamente a las amigas. Luego, observó a sus compañeros de casa con fingida preocupación. - Será mejor que salgamos de este vagón, chicos. El aire ya se contaminó con la presencia de estas… pestes…

-Es eso verdad, o acaso temes que te podamos hacer algo, Malfoy? ¿Le temes a lo que te puedan hacer 3 chicas de 16 años? – respondió Annette.

- Ja! – se rió Francis Nott – ¿Y qué es lo que 3 niñas como ustedes pueden hacernos a nosotros?

-Más de lo que tu diminuto cerebro pueda procesar, Nott – se limitó a contestar Lily. Algunos amigos y compañeros de Francis, que seguían la discusión, silbaron ante la valentía de la pelirroja; pues el chico era considerado uno de los mejores Slytherins que haya pasado por Hogwarts.

-Tus palabras no me afectan en lo más mínimo, sangresucia – le respondió el chico, con voz suave pero amenazadora. – Además, prefectita… ¿Qué es lo que crees tú que me harías?

-Aquí no puedo hacerte daño, pero cuando lleguemos…

-¿Cuando lleguemos qué harías? – le cortó desafiante. Lily quedó sin palabras ante las palabras del chico; tratando de mantener la mirada firme. El Slytherin, ante el silencio que provocaba la pelirroja, atinó a sonreír maliciosamente. – Sabes que no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Estoy seguro que en tu cabecita en este momento ronda la idea de ser una prefecta perfecta, y con ello, dar el ejemplo, sobretodo a los niños nuevos y a los de cursos menores, por lo que atacarme no está dentro de tus opciones… - continuó parlando Francis, mientras sus Slytherins se destornillaban de risa. Katherine y Annette miraban preocupadas a Lily, quien no había movido ni un solo músculo, sabiendo que la pelirroja pensaba lo mismo que ellas: Nott tenía razón.

-… debieras de dejar de ser tan encerrada, Evans. Sigues tanto las reglas de Hogwarts que por ti te las llevarías a tu casa y las usarías como…

-¡Deja de molestar a Evans, Nott! – replicó fuerte una voz de un hombre joven. Nadie esperaba que alguien contestara ante esa frase, pero por esa voz ya intuían quién habría sido. Lily en ese momento sólo pedía a los cielos que esa voz no fuera de la persona a quien menos quería ver; pero acto seguido hicieron presencia Sirius, James, Remus y Peter en escena. Eran los 4 Gryffindors conocidos como 'Los Merodeadores'; sin duda el grupo más famoso en todo Hogwarts, ya sea por tener a los chicos más atractivos del lugar, o unos de los más inteligentes, o mayormente reconocidos por ser los más grandes alborotadores que haya tenido el colegio en muchos años.

-¡Miren a quiénes tenemos aquí para defender a sus compañeritas! – exclamó otro de los Slytherins presentes, como si estuviera anunciando un concurso de disfraces.

- ¿A que no es enternecedor la hermandad de los Gryffigatos? – rió Malfoy

-¡Deja de molestar a Evans, Malfoy! – siguió James

-Oh! ¿Eso es una advertencia, Potter?

-Es una amenaza, platinado de segunda. No le harás nada a Evans mientras yo esté aquí…

-Conmovedor – rió Nott nuevamente. – Oye, Severus – dijo el chico a uno de los del grupo, flaco, de cabello negro grasiento, y ojos muy oscuros; una mirada que una de las presentes supo identificar de inmediato – Mira qué escena más patética tenemos enfrente de nosotros ¡Parecen familia! ¿Cómo crees que tanta variedad haya caído al mismo lugar?

-Es simple – dijo Severus Snape – todos tienen la misma estupidez de la sangre mestiza

-Habló Snivellus – vociferó Black – uno de los idiotas de las serpientes más grandes del mundo – James y Peter se rieron respecto al comentario de Sirius y Remus esbozó una sonrisa; pero Lily y sus amigas no se encontraban felices del chiste, o mejor dicho, de la presencia de los chicos dispuestos a 'ayudarlas' - ¿Cuántas veces llevas diciendo eso, Snivy? Desde segundo año que estás con la misma amenaza siempre… pero nunca nos has agarrado desprevenidos

-Mejor ahórrate la saliva, Snape – siguió James – pues nunca nos podrás atrapar ni dejar mal parados

-Tal vez yo no lo logre – dijo Severus, echando fuego por los ojos – pero sí hay alguien aquí que tampoco está muy contento por su presencia y que sí sabe dejarlos incómodos

-Y se puede saber…

-Ya basta, Potter

James abrió los ojos de golpe, y los dirigió hacia donde la figura de Lily Evans se situaba. Al acto, se acercó a ella con la espalda recta y con una sonrisa en los labios, despeinándose el cabello y olvidando que estuvieran en medio de una discusión eterna

-¡Lily! Qué gusto verte

-No puedo decir lo mismo

-Me honras con tu presencia aquí

-Me desesperas con tu presencia aquí, Potter

-No se a qué te refieres

-Yo nunca te he pedido que me ayudes a enfrentar a estos – dijo, señalando a los Slytherins – Puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola

-Para mí nunca es una molestia ayudarte, Evans. De hecho, me gusta ayudar a damiselas como tú en problemas – e intentó tomarle la mano para besarla

-¿Damisela en problemas? Por favor, déjame bajarte de esa visión de Edad Media en la que eres un héroe para decirte que yo puedo defenderme sola y que NO-NECESITO-TU-MALDITA-AYUDA… PRESUMIDO!

James se desencajó. Debía admitirlo, una parte de él sabía que a la pelirroja no le gustaría que llegara a ayudarla; pero siempre albergaba esperanzas de que algún día las cosas cambiarían y ella se diera cuenta… iba a reclamar por su actitud, pero alguien se le adelantó

-¡Miren! – gritó Malfoy – ¡Si hasta la sangresucia desprecia a Potter! Impresionante como puede llegar a ser tan detestable…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – se oyó una voz masculina que se acercaba hacia donde de encontraban; y todas las risas se detuvieron para voltear a ver en la puerta del vagón a un chico alto, robusto, de ojos grises y cabello castaño llegando al lugar, acompañado de una muchacha de ojos azules y cabello castaño ondulado. Vestidos con ropas muggles, él llevaba en su pecho la insignia que lo identificaba como premio anual y se mostraba bastante firme en su posición. Mientras, la muchacha se mostraba entre sonriente y curiosa al observar la escena…

-Es Fabian… - susurró Katherine

-Prewett - dijieron los Slytherins. Fabian Prewett era un chico de 7º año conocido por su inteligencia y por ser también un excelente guardián en el equipo de su casa, Ravenclaw; además de ser un sangre pura.

-Malfoy, Nott, sugiero que terminen con esta conversación de una vez y que dejen que los Gryffindors se retiren de aquí. No queremos que esta discusión pase a mayores ni menos que comienzen el año perdiendo puntos para su casa, ¿no? – Continuó diciendo el chico. Los Slytherins se miraron unos a otros, confundidos, hasta que Nott hizo un ademán a los Gryffindors para que salieran. Los demás Slytherin se sentaron y dejaron que los chicos salieran del vagón.

-Bien – dijo la muchacha que acompañaba a Fabian – Al parecer las cosas han terminado para bien. Muchas gracias, Fabian.

-Es mi deber como premio anual tener las aguas en calma, Merian. O por lo menos antes de que ustedes hagan de las suyas – dijo, mirando con media sonrisa a los merodeadores. -¿Me podrían explicar qué es lo que pasó aquí?

-Nosotros sólo vimos por el andén que Evans, Falcorne y Daniels estaban discutiendo con Nott y su pandilla – dijo Sirius

-Y quisimos venir a ayudar a nuestras queridas compañeras en aprietos – siguió James, solemne y tratando de sonar lo más realista posible; aunque sintió un par de miradas gélidas en su espalda.

-Igualmente, Prewett… ¿Cómo vas a dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya? ¡Provocaron a nuestras compañeras! – reclamó Sirius

-Pero no hicieron nada en contra de las normas, Black – se lamentó Fabian, pues el grupo de las serpientes no era de su agrado. – Será en Hogwarts donde les daré su merecido… Aunque no debiera de excederme – dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Prewett, como premio anual eres un buen merodeador – le dijo James, ante lo cual Fabian se rió.

-Tienes razón, Potter, aunque espero a la próxima que digas eso no esté ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall a mi alrededor… A todo esto, debo mandar un reporte al Director por el incidente. ¿En dónde está Evans y las demás?

-Está ahí…. – apuntó James, pero el problema es que las chicas ya no se encontraban en ese lugar, sino que abrazando a la chica que acompañaba a Fabian

-Merian! – gritó Katherine, entusiasmada, dejando que respire

-¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? – siguió Lily

-No hace mucho, la verdad – les dijo Merian Lafargue, sonriente – llegamos con Fabian y ya dejé mis cosas donde están las tuyas, Lily. Las extrañé a todas, chicas.

-Lo sabemos, Merian – le dijo Annette, y todas se dieron un abrazo fraternal. – Oigan, será mejor que vayamos al vagón. Tenemos muchas cosas que contar.

-¡Evans!

-¿Qué ocurre, Prewett?

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí adentro?

-Sólo entré por equivocación, estaba buscando a las chicas por los vagones del tren cuando abrí por error la puerta en donde estaban los Slytherins… Y no me trataron muy bien desde el momento.

-Yo que tú, Lily; habría cerrado la puerta de inmediato – le comentó Annette – en verdad que esos chicos no valen la pena…

-¿Y después que me acusaran de ser una cobarde que no sabe enfrentarlos? – reclamó Lily – No, gracias…

-El punto es – interrumpió Fabian – que entraste a su vagón y que ellos empezaron con la discusión verbal…

-Así es, fueron ellos los que me provocaron…

-Si quieres testigo nos tienes a nosotras, además que debíamos defendernos después de tanta tontera dicha por ellos – le dijo Katherine

-El orgullo Gryffindor siempre en alto, no chicas? – Les dijo Fabian, sonriente, ante lo cual las chicas también sonrieron.

-Lily! – le dijo James – princesa, me alegro que estés bien…

-Un momento! Para ti soy Evans, Potter; y menos soy tu princesa

-Vamos, pelirroja – le dijo Sirius – no seas así de mala con James.

-Tú no te metas, Black – le dijo Lily, con rencor

-Oye! Que nosotros sólo quisimos ayudarles

-¿Y después qué, Black? – le dijo Katherine, entrando a la conversación – ¿Esperabas que nos arrodilláramos ante ustedes dos y les besáramos los zapatos, como lo hacen las otras niñas descerebradas que hay en sus fans club?

-No pediría tanto, pero la idea que se unan no es malo – les dijo picaronamente

-Por favor… - suspiró la rubia para después seguir hablando lo suficientemente alto para que los hombres la escucharan… - chicas, vámonos de acá. En verdad en este colegio hay pocos hombres que valen la pena, pero ni Black ni Potter están dentro de ese grupo.

-Yo te sigo, Kath… - le dijo al pelirroja, feliz de salir de ahí

-¡Ey, Lily! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-¡En el infierno, Potter! – le gritó desde una distancia prudente. Annette las siguió rápidamente, mirando a los Merodeadores extrañamente.

-Bien, Potter – suspiró Merian – de Lily es lo mejor que puedes lograr en inicios de año…

-Lo sé, Lafargue; pero esto es sólo el comienzo…

Merian sólo suspiró ante la terquedad de James. Lo había visto desde cuarto año intentándolo una y otra vez para poder conseguir una cita con su amiga Lily; pero junto a cada tentativa venía otro fracaso. Se compadeció tanto que intentó, a mediados de quinto, convencerlo de que era inútil y que no lo lograría, pero ello sólo logró que el chico se interesara más por la pelirroja; sin embargo, ahora Merian se acercó más al grupo de los Merodeadores, conversando, riendo con ellos; convirtiéndose en una buena amiga para los chicos y, a veces, en cómplice de alguna de sus bromas, cosa que ni Katherine ni Lily veían con buenos ojos por su guerra declarada contra ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres con que es el comienzo, James? – le preguntó Remus – ¿Qué es lo que tramas con Lily?

-Tengo una idea para conquistarla, y estoy segura de que esta vez no fallaré.

-No lo sé… – le dijo la chica – tus técnicas para conquistarla no funcionan generalmente, y haces que ella te odie más…

-Pero éste sí que va a funcionar – le dijo, esperanzado…

-Bien… sólo me queda desearte mucha suerte, supongo… – le respondió Merian, sonriente.

-Lo que es yo, me retiro – dijo Fabian – me junto con mis compañeros. Lupin, la reunión de prefectos será en media hora para organizar las patrullas y los primeros pasos a seguir en nuestro arribo a Hogwarts. Merian, ¿le podrías avisar a Evans de ello?

-Será todo un placer, Fabian.

El chico se despidió, dejando a los Merodeadores y a Merian en medio del pasillo; los que fueron caminando al vagón en donde dejaron sus cosas.

-Y bien, Lafargue? Qué tal las vacaciones de nuestra modelo favorita? – le preguntó Sirius

La chica sólo atinó a reír por el comentario. Su madre era una famosa diseñadora de vestuario para magos y brujas; e instruyó a su hija desde pequeña por el mundo de la moda y las pasarelas. Actualmente tomaba algún que otro trabajo para que no lo topara con sus estudios. Entre los hombres Merian era tan popular como lo eran James o Sirius o Remus entre las chicas.

-Nada mal. Estuve veraneando en mi casa de Chelmsford, igualmente con flashes y todas esas cosas, jeje…

-Que envidia me das – se lamentó Peter – tú tienes la oportunidad de ir a donde sea, mientras que yo estuve todo el verano encerrado en mi casa

-Si lo vez desde esa perspectiva sí, es toda una ventaja – comentó la muchacha – hasta que los reporteros te descubren y no paran de molestarte hasta que logras alguna manera de librarte de ellos y esconderte en otro lugar.

Sirius, después de escuchar esto, se situó cerca de la chica y la tomó de la cintura, gesto que a Merian le causaba gracia del merodeador.

-Preciosa, por Merlín… ¡Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya! Yo sería un excelente guardaespaldas tuyo si así lo quisieras – le dijo coquetamente

-Por favor, Black – le respondió sonriente, soltándose de Sirius – ambos sabemos que lo dices sólo para después pavonearte y decir que saliste conmigo, como lo harían los otros chicos de Hogwarts, y de esos patanes ya he tenido suficiente…

-Pero… Preciosa… - le dijo, sonriendo seductoramente y pasando su manos por su pelo – yo no soy cualquier chico…

-Por supuesto que ya lo sé – le dijo suavemente Merian, deteniéndose y sin dejar de sonreír – eres Sirius Black, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts y uno de los hombres más mujeriegos que conozco; pues presumes siempre que estas saliendo con alguien. – Sirius se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que sus amigos, ante la sinceridad de la chica – Eres más sutil que Potter para pedir citas – un 'oye' del aludido hizo reír a Merian – pero aun así, mi respuesta es no.

-Al menos lo intenté – le contestó Sirius con franqueza – y te agradezco que me lo digas así, y no como Evans, que es brutal con James…

-La culpa de eso la tiene Potter… - se escucha otro 'oye!' del aludido, echándose los demás a reír - Bien, chicos; me encantaría seguir platicando con ustedes, pero Lily y las demás me están esperando… - lanzó un beso con su mano hacia los chicos y añadió en un tono preocupado – Lupin…

-Si, en la semana cuando comiencen las clases veremos cómo lo hacemos… - añadió el castaño con una sonrisa. La chica respondió a ese gesto y se retiró. Los otros tres merodeadores se quedaron mirando entre ellos, confundidos.

-Chicos – les dijo Remus, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia su vagón – no es nada de lo que están pensando. Con Lafargue llegamos a un acuerdo a fines del curso pasado: yo le ayudaría en Historia de la Magia y ella me devolvería la mano en Pociones.

-Más te vale, Lunático, pues soy yo el primero que debe salir con ella… - contestó Sirius, fingiendo celos - A propósito, ustedes son muy buenos amigos, gracias por refutarle a Lafargue todo lo que dijo de mí.

-Qué quieres que hagamos, Canuto – le respondió Peter – ella es sincera y te rechazó delicadamente

-Pero no me rendiré… le pediré que salga conmigo, pero no como el bruto de Cornamenta

-¿Y qué pasó con eso de…. "nuevo año de travesuras, citas, chicas, diversión"? – le preguntó James, omitiendo ya el último detalle

-Eso aún puede seguir corriendo – les dijo Sirius, guiñando un ojo – Citas y chicas aún puedo seguir teniendo, pero no presumiré en frente de Lafargue, para que no sea evidente… o por lo menos no tanto… Además, ¡comenzamos nuestro sexto año de aventuras! ¡Debemos inaugurarlo como Merlín manda! En el verano con James se nos han ocurrido miles de bromas para hacer a las asquerosas serpientes, y las queremos comentar con ustedes en el vagón…

Remus sonrió. Era extraño que Sirius tuviera como meta poder salir con una chica en específico, pero debía admitir que Merian provocaba un sentimiento de protección y de querer cuidarla único entre los 4 merodeadores, tal vez por el hecho de ser la única en el colegio que se les acercó no para estar con 'los famosos merodeadores'; sino para hablar con las personas que son, conociendo a James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin.

-Tu sabes, Canuto, que no estaré con ustedes…

-… porque tengo la reunión con los demás prefectos – repitieron a coro James, Sirius y Peter, imitando magistralmente a Remus, para luego reírse a carcajadas mientras entraban a su compartimiento. Remus los miró por un rato y rió con ellos. Esos tres… cómo se alegraba de tenerlos como amigos…

* * *

-¡Ese Potter me tiene desesperada!

-Ya lo sabemos, Lily; lo habrás dicho ya unas 30 veces desde que entramos acá… - respondió Annette de forma monótona

-… Que James Potter es un idiota descerebrado que se mete en tus cosas únicamente para fastidiarte, sacarte de casillas y hacerte la vida imposible… - siguió Merian, aburrida

-…Y es lo mismo una y otra vez durante los último años atrás, pero no podemos hablar siempre de él durante todo el tiempo que dura el viaje en tren, que me dará dolor de cabeza – terminó Katherine, implorándole con los ojos a la pelirroja.

Hace una media hora que el tren había partido de la estación; y Lily no había hecho más que despotricar contra James Potter hace unos 20 minutos, cosa que ya a sus amigas aburría enormemente. Si bien Lily tenía un vagón propio por ser prefecta, decidió compartir con sus compañeras de cuarto antes de partir a la reunión de prefectos.

-Está bien, chicas, lo siento… pero, aprovecharé de inmediato el tiempo para hacer unas preguntas sobre cierta señorita que se fue de vacaciones con su novio… Kath, ¿Qué tal esos días en España?

-¡Es verdad! – exclamó Merian, buscando algo en el bolso que llevaba – Antes de volver me habías mandado una postal diciendo que… ¿cómo era?... ¡Ah si! – dijo triunfante, sacando una postal mágica en la que se veía a la rubia junto a un muchacho fornido y atractivo en una playa – 'son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, en un lugar tan mágico junto a mi amado Colin'

-Si, bueno - soltó la rubia con una risita nerviosa – No miento al decir que fueron las mejores vacaciones… ¡España es sensacional! Y la familia de Colin fue muy amable conmigo

-¿Cuántos meses se supone que llevan juntos? ¿2, 3 meses? – preguntó Merian

-Fue antes de los exámenes que los tórtolos se emparejaron – dijo Annette, haciendo memoria

-Ahora apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts nos juntaremos a cenar con Colin y…

-¡Epa! – la frenó la pelirroja – lo siento mucho por ti y por tu romeo moderno, pero ese reencuentro tendrá que esperar un poco… ¡Y no me pongas esos pucheros! – le dijo medio divertida, pues Kath le hacía caritas de tristeza ante lo dicho

-En ningún momento se te pasa lo de prefecta, eh? – bromeó Annette

-No es eso… Es que nos volvemos a reunir después de semanas después de esa visita a la heladería, es nuestra primera noche juntas y quiero ponerme al día con ustedes – señaló con cariño –Mañana te reúnes con él, si quieres; pero durante las primeras semanas tú comes con nosotras…

-Lily – le interrumpió Merian, mirando la puerta del vagón - ¿A qué hora se supone que tienes la reunión de prefectos?

-En… unos 10 minutos más, ¿por qué? – respondió, consultando su reloj

-¿Entonces por qué acaba de pasar Lupin corriendo? – dijo, señalando la puerta del vagón. Lily, curiosa, se asomó al pasillo cuando vio pasar a 2 personas rápidamente y sin que se detuvieran en dirección al primer vagón, identificándolos como los prefectos de Hufflepuff. Miró extrañada a sus amigas y, antes de que dijera algo, apareció frente a ella una chica de pelo rizado y ojos oscuros.

-Evans, debes ir de inmediato al vagón de prefectos. Reunión de urgencia.

-Pero… ¿qué ocurrió, Raymond?

-Lo siento, es confidencial – dijo, mientras miraba a las demás chicas con recelo antes de seguir - te informaremos en la reunión, pero debes ir ahora – y desapareció. Lily volvió la mirada a sus amigas, que estaban tan desconcertadas como ella, antes de disculparse y marcharse.

-¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? – preguntó Kath a sus amigas

-No lo se… - respondió Merian

-Debió de haber sido grave para tener una reunión tan urgente, sobretodo si no podía decir nada – concluyó Annette

-Menudo comienzo de año para los prefectos – señaló Kath. Quedaron unos instantes en silencio, sin dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió, planteando teorías en su cabeza acerca de qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-A todo esto, Annette, qué tal tus vacaciones? – le preguntó Merian, tratando de romper el silencio

-Nada mal. Mi hermana pudo conseguirse las vacaciones en Agosto, así que fuimos a ver a mis abuelos muggles.

-Qué bueno que le hayan dado unas vacaciones en San Mungo – le dijo Merian, educadamente

-¿Está muy lleno ahí, Annie? – preguntó Kath, ya imaginando la respuesta

-Como ni te imaginas – le contestó la morena, poniendo mala cara – cada vez que voy para allá a ver a Sophie siento que hay más personas, la mayoría por culpa de los mortífagos.

-Malditos… - susurró Kath en silencio, apretando el puño. Viendo que su amiga estaba pensando en las desgracias que causaban los mortífagos, Annette añadió…

-El punto es… que la pasé muy muy bien donde mis abuelos, incluso pude salir a discoteques muggles y conocí a algunos chicos

-Ésa es nuesta Annie – le dijo Merian pícaramente - ¿Y hay algún chico que te haya llamado la atención?

-Ninguno – afirmó la morena, mientras hojeaba una revista de su bolso – y la verdad en este momento no estoy interesada en fijarme en ningún chico mientras acabe el colegio.

-No puedes decir eso – le replicó Merian – nunca sabes cuando el amor…

-Toque mi corazón, lo sé Merian – le dijo la chica – te he oído decir eso muchas veces, mujer; pero resulta que hasta el momento ninguno ha sido un gran acierto; y para ti tampoco te ha tocado la vida amorosa color de rosa…

-Pero a mí si – le dijo Katherine – y yo sí creo en lo que dijo Merian…

-Pero no sabes en qué momento eso puede acabar… ¿O te imaginas ya casada con Brickhouse? – le reclamó Annette, ante lo cual Katherine calló – No quiero que se ofendan chicas, respeto que ustedes crean en el amor verdadero… yo también lo hago, pero creo que éste no está hecho para chicas con nuestra edad… somos aún muy jóvenes para ello.

'Como digas' susurraron las otras, para por fin callar. Prefirieron pasar por alto esa discrepancia entre ellas y cada una se sumergió en su mundo: Annette acariciaba de forma distraída el pequeño gato atigrado que tenía en su regazo y que era suyo, Sunset; Katherine escuchando música en un reproductor de música muggle y Merian mirando la ventana en un punto muerto; aunque la tranquilidad les duró poco. De pronto, entró en el vagón una despampanante chica de curvas acentuadas y lacio cabello rubio platinado. Sus ojos azules ocultos en largas pestañas se posaron en Merian luego de revisar rápidamente el vagón.

-Disculpa, Lafargue… ¿haz visto a Jamsie por aquí? – dijo con una voz dulce que se notaba que no calzaba con ella.

-No, Deymark, no lo he visto – le contestó amablemente Merian

-Ah – exclamó Lauren Deymark – es que lo andamos buscando – dijo, mientras se asomaban dos chicas igual de lindas que la rubia, mirando despectivamente a Katherine y Annette. Mientras, Lauren actuaba como si ambas chicas no estuvieran presentes – Se supone que nos íbamos a reunir con él en el tren para hablar de nuestras vacaciones y de lo que haremos con las chicas del fans club al llegar al colegio.

-Pues lamento informarte que por aquí ese cabeza hueca no ha pasado – le dijo Katherine, molesta por la presencia de la rubia. – Así que si me haces el favor de retirarte…

-Ay, Falcorne, disculpa, es que no te había visto; pero si yo aún quiero seguir conversando con Lafargue – le dijo con una fingida sorpresa y simpatía Lauren – Así que… Lafargue, qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Tranquilas, Deymark

-Con algunas sesiones fotográficas, imagino – afirmó la rubia – ya hay algunos niños de primer año que andan revistas en mano buscándote, al parecer quieren pedirte tu autógrafo

-Si, bueno… - continuó la chica – si me encuentran se los daré con gusto – le respondió con una sonrisa; cosa que la rubia muchacha de la puerta intentó responder de la misma forma… aunque no le salió con exactamente con la misma naturalidad que a Merian.

-Me alegro… lo que es yo estuve en las montañas con algunas personas famosas que mi papá conoce… Ya sabes, cercanos y amigos suyos por su trabajo… sabes que es el editor de El Profeta, ¿verdad? Es por eso que lo conocen muchas personalidades importantes, incluyendo al mismísimo ministro de magia y también…

- Nos alegramos por ti, Deymark – la interrumpió Annette, tratando de ocultar la antipatía que le causaba la chica.

-Bien… será mejor que siga buscando a James… - y sin siquiera despedirse se retiró del lugar…

-Merian, entiendo que seas amable con todos – le replicó Katherine a la chica, que volvió la mirada al paisaje – pero Deymark no es una chica como para tratarla igual… Además, ni siquiera nos miró a Annie o a mí – siguió. – es como si fuéramos demasiado inferiores para ella…

-Y es de la misma calaña que Haylee Jackson – le dijo Annette, señalando a una Hufflepuff que había egresado el año pasado, presidenta del fans club de Sirius Black – se convertirá en la misma tonta babosa que planea todo su mundo junto a ese Potter…

-Y éso es lo otro, Merian… - siguió Katherine - aún no puedo entender de que te juntes con esos chicos... ¡de allí el único que vale la pena es Lupin, y eso que no es un total santo!

-Chicas, chicas… si ustedes vieran lo que yo veo y se dieran el tiempo de acercarse más a ellos no les molestaría tanto y verían que no son en realidad lo que aparentan

-Pues si lo aparentan hacen un gran trabajo, porque les cree todo el colegio de que son lo máximo.

- Annie, Kath… por favor… les pido que no sigan con esto. No intentaré convencerlas de que se amiguen con Potter o con Black o con Pettigrew, pero por favor, no sigan criticándolos enfrente mío – suplicó Merian, ya cansada de oírlas con la misma actitud. Pero antes de que escuchara alguna respuesta, golpearon la puerta dos veces.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lily? – preguntó Merian, acercándose a la entrada

-Casi… - respondió una joven voz femenina que hizo sonreír a las 3 chicas adentro. Cuando Merian entró, dejó pasar a una chica muy parecida a ella, pero de un cabello color rojo intenso; y con un gato en sus brazos.

-¡Jolianne! – exclamó Katherine al verla y se acercó a saludarla - ¿por qué tienes a Cinnamon contigo?

-Mi hermana me dejó estar con él durante el viaje – le respondió sonriendo, mientras miraba cómo Merian asentía, dándole la razón – además que odio verlo encerrado durante tanto tiempo… y mis amigas también lo adoran tanto como yo, ¿verdad Cinnamon?

El gato que estaba en sus brazos maulló con suavidad y, con una elegancia digna de un gato sagrado de Birmania, saltó hacia el suelo y fue a las piernas de Merian, para ronronear al acariciarlas con su cola. Jolianne se situó al lado de Annette para saludarla con comodidad, rascando con suavidad la cabeza de Sunset.

-¿Y tu lechuza, Katherine? ¿En dónde está Nuru?

-No, él llegará mañana. Olvidé algo importante en casa y mi madre permitió que Nuru me lo llevara el día de mañana al desayuno – le explicó mientras dejaba su reproductor de música de lado. Ante las miradas inquisidoras de las chicas continuó – anda, no es nada… son sólo las cartas que me mandó Colin cuando no nos vimos… - admitió con un sonrojo…

-Wow… - exclamó la pelirroja – sí que le dio fuerte, eh? – dijo con una sonrisa mientras las otras chicas asentían.

-¿y, Jolianne? ¿preparada para tu tercer año en Hogwarts? – le preguntó Annette a la chica

-Si, apenas puedo esperar… ¡al fin podremos ir a Hogsmeade! – dijo entusiasmada – Y muero por saber cómo serán Estudio de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia…

Iba a continuar hablando cuando la puerta nuevamente se abre y entraba Remus Lupin con cara de preocupación.

-Disculpen, chicas… hola, mini-Merian… - dijo con una sonrisa a Jolianne, cosa que le provocó un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas a modo de saludo, gesto que no escapó de su hermana Merian.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lupin?

-Hace poco terminó la reunión de prefectos, Falcorne… una situación asquerosa – informó a las chicas, sentándose al lado de Merian con rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – peguntó Annette

-Ehhh… no sé si pueda decirlo… - suspiró mientras miraba a Jolianne de reojo. Sin poder apagar sus mejillas la chica se disculpó con todos y salió torpemente del vagón, entendiendo la indirecta mirada del merodeador.

-Lupin, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras… ¿pasó algo malo? – le preguntó Merian con delicadeza. Lupin cerró los ojos, meditando por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a suspirar y levantó su mirada dorada.

-Los padres de Allan y Selene Martin han desaparecido después de que salieran de King Cross. Nos dió aviso Dumbledore por medio de una lechuza.

Las chicas reaccionaron de distinta manera, pero todas se vieron afectadas por la noticia. Allan era un chico de quinto año de Gryffindor muy simpático, mientras que su hermana iba recién en tercero en Ravenclaw, ambos cazadores en sus equipos de quidditch respectivos.

-Y… se sabe quién los ha atrapado? – preguntó Katherine

-No hay pistas. Ahora mismo acordamos que el aviso oficial lo dará Dumbledore durante la cena, mientras preferimos que nadie se enterara, para que no cunda el pánico en el tren… por eso no quería decirlo con tu hermana presente, Lafargue; disculpa…

-Descuida, entiendo tu posición

-Allan está…

-Raymond y Prewett están con los dos, Daniels, contándole todo lo que saben. Lily también fue con ellos.

-Está bien eso. Al menos Allan podrá conversar con alguien mucho más cercano que los premios anuales – razonó Merian.

-Si… - suspiró cansado Remus

-¿Y los demás prefectos?

-Están cumpliendo con las rondas habituales, Falcorne. No es la idea que actúen de forma sospechosa, así que tratamos de hacerlo todo de la forma más normal posible. – Respondió acomodándose en el asiento y recordando tiempos anteriores, ya se sabía esa rutina de memoria. Al día siguiente aparecerían los señores Martin entre la lista de desaparecidos en el diario El Profeta, y le llegará alguna que otra lechuza al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, exigiéndole respuestas a las dudas sobre la seguridad del colegio, ante lo cual el director tendrá que responder asegurándole que la vida de sus estudiantes está a salvo mientras estén bajo los muros de Hogwarts… O al menos eso ocurría desde que ellos habían entrado a Hogwarts; pues ya en esos tiempos Voldemort ascendía en poder y tenía adherentes a su causa…

-Quisiera estar con ellos ahora – suspiró Merian – pero creo que lo mejor será acompañarlos después de la cena, ¿verdad?

Sus amigas asintieron, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Siguieron conversando amenamente con el merodeador hasta que éste anunció su retirada, pues le tocaba ir a patrullar. Cuando éste se fue, las chicas siguieron en el mismo silencio en que estaba, ahora preocupadas por su compañero y nada evitó que las tres amigas pensaran en sus vidas y en su familia, en el mundo amenazado por más de 5 años en el que tenían que convivir…

-¿Por qué están tan calladas? – irrumpió Lily entre las chicas, llegando junto a la señora del carrito – No es que me preocupe, pero pensé que después de lo de los Martin necesito algo que me anime…

Merian se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a Lily.

-¿Cómo están ellos?

-Devastados, Merian – decía mientras compraba un par de pasteles de calabaza – igualmente existen las posibilidades de que ellos estén vivos y a salvo pero…

-Ni lo digas, Lils – le dijo Annette. Buscaba el dinero necesario en sus bolsillos para comprar algunos dulces, su vicio personal, y al levantarse, Sunset bufó molesto por tener que salir de allí sin previo aviso – ¿Se saldrán del colegio?

-No lo creo – respondió la pelirroja, haciéndose paso para lograr sentarse – o al menos eso fue lo que les dije…

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? – preguntó Katherine

-Bastante bien – dijo Lily, amarrando su cabellera roja en un tomate – aunque aún están algo shockeados… la peor parte fue alejar a los que estaban husmeando en el pasillo o los que querían ver en las puertas

-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas aquí, Lils – siguió Annette, mientras abría la primera caja de ranas de chocolate – Lo primero que ocultas es lo primero que todos quieren saber.

-¿Cómo es que quieren saber estas cosas? Es una falta de respeto, sobretodo en algo tan delicado

-Ellos no lo sabían, Lily, sólo querrían saber por qué dos premios anuales y una prefecta se reunirían con dos hermanos – le dijo Merian

-Además, piensa que aquí la mayoría tiene una inteligencia comparado con la de un gusarajo – comentó Kath – Partiendo por los de Slytherin, u sin olvidar a las chicas tontas del club de fans del dúo soy-lo-mejor-y-me-arrastro-por-el-colegio…

-Kath – pidió Merian

-No me pidas lo imposible de la noche a la mañana; ya es costumbre…

-Pero a lo largo del año, por favor, que no quiero separarme por culpa de mis amigos

La rubia asintió, aunque con el dolor de su alma. Ya era una costumbre llevarle la contraria a los merodeadores, pero ella lo hacía con gusto y placer ver que se quedaban con la boca cerrada… Y era una forma de desahogarse cada vez que ellos hacían de las suyas. Un '¡ay no!' se escuchó de la voz de Annette, que sacó de sus pensamientos a Katherine.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lily… hazme un favor – miró con carita de cordero degollado a la pelirroja - ¿puedes ir de nuevo con la señora del carrito y pedirle un par de jugos de calabaza? Tengo sed y olvidé pedirlas…

-Annie… está bien – suspiró resignada

-Y a mí también, Lils, por favor – pidió Merian, pasándole el dinero

-Kath, ¿tu no quieres algo? – le preguntó a la rubia. Ésta pensó un momento antes de responderle

-No hay cerveza de mantequilla, ¿verdad?

-¡Katherine! – la regañó Lily

-Lo siento, pero es lindo soñar…- sonreía la rubia con inocencia

-Por supuesto, y también Sirius Black debiera de hacerse sacerdote, pero eso es algo que tampoco va a pasar – comentó Annette a lo que sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo a Lily, antes de que saliera del compartimiento.

* * *

La noche en Hogsmeade se presentaba algo fría y con nubes que amenazaban con aumentar para convertirse en una tempestad, por lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts que había llegado del expreso se apresuraron en tomar un carruaje para por fin llegar al castillo. Mientras que los alumnos pequeños de primero se asustaban al no saber hacia dónde ir, Sirius, James y Remus conversaban tranquilamente con algunas chicas que se le acercaron a la salida del tren, hasta que Peter llegó jadeando hasta ellos.

-Listo – les dijo mientras recuperaba el aire – ya envié la lechuza

-¿Crees que nos recibirán? – le preguntó Sirius

-Siempre lo hacen – respondió James tranquilo – si durante el período de clases lo hacen, ¿cómo crees que ahora no lo harán?

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó una chica morena que estaba con Sirius

-Digamos que estamos preparando una bienvenida más especial, lindura – contestó el chico dedicándole una sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a la muchacha

-¿Y qué es lo que piensan hacer? – preguntó otra muchacha, de trenzas y ojos verdes

-Eso lo sabrán en su momento, chicas – le dijo Remus, no tan seductor como Sirius

-Es cierto, compañero – le siguió James, alborotándose el pelo y viendo cómo hipnotizaba a las chicas que lo rodeaban – no nos gusta arruinar las sorpresas, pero les aseguro que les dará a todos una gran bienvenida…

-Y les hará saber a todos que los merodeadores seguimos en lo nuestro – aseguró Sirius, pasándose la mano por el pelo, mientras miraba coquetamente a las chicas ahí presente – pero ahora les tenemos que pedir que aborden sus carruajes

-¿Y ustedes? – le preguntó una chica curvilínea de ojos marrones y pelo color miel - ¿Acaso no van a subir aún?

-Es parte de la sorpresa, Hadley – le sonrió Sirius – todo es parte de la sorpresa. Así que sean buenas chicas y suban a sus carruajes.

-Sabes que si quieres puedes llamarme Sam – le contestó seductoramente, mientras meneaba sus rizos perfectos al viento – además… recuerda que debes hacer una reunión urgente por tu club de fans… necesitamos a una nueva presidenta

-Lo sé, preciosa, les avisaré por una lechuza. – cortó la conversación Sirius en un susurro, para acompañarlas al carruaje vacío y hacerlas subir, pues se veía que querían acompañarlos el máximo de tiempo posible.

-Hay que escondernos para que nadie nos vea – susurró Remus, cuando las chicas se habían ido. Así que pareciendo casuales comenzaron a pasear en el andén, simulando que también se dirigían a abordar un carruaje.

-¡Primer año! – se escuchó entre la multitud - ¡Todos los de primer año que se reúnan junto a mí! – dijo un hombre gigante mucho más grande que todos los muchachos reunidos. A través de su enmarañada barba surgía esa voz potente que hizo que los pequeños le tuvieran algo de miedo, pero…

-¡Ey, Hagrid! – gritó James, saludando al hombre - ¡este año demoraste más!

-¿Qué tal, Potter? – les dijo Hagrid, amigable – Sí, estaba hablando unos asuntos con Dumbledore y me demoró más de lo normal… pero lo importante es que ya llegué, ¿no es así? – le dijo amigablemente a una pequeña niña de moñitos y grandes ojos, que asintió más confiada. Con ese gesto de amabilidad los niños se le fueron acercando a Hagrid, ocasión aprovechada por los chicos para refugiarse tras un muro del andén final del andén. Desde ahí veían toda la amplia estación, incluso tuvieron que tapar la boca de James cuando vieron a Lily y a sus amigas ayudar a unos de primero que no alcanzaron a ver a Hagrid y que se habían perdido. Las chicas eran las últimas que quedaban en la estación, pero no tardaron en abordar un carruaje e irse hacia el castillo.

-Ya pensaba que nunca se marcharían del tren – decía Sirius

-Pensé lo mismo – se quejó Peter – pero por mi espalda… ¡estabas apoyando en ella!

-Lo siento, Colagusano

-Rápido, que ahí está el último carruaje! – señaló Remus al coche situado frente a la estación. Los chicos lo tomaron y apenas se cerró la puerta, sentían como eran llevados hacia el castillo

-Aún no lo entiendo – les dijo Peter - ¿Por qué tomamos el último carruaje?

-Mi querido Colagusano – pronuncio James – porque éste siempre sale al final, pero es el primero entre todos en llegar al castillo por una fuerza que aún desconocemos

-Y porque necesitamos algo de tiempo antes de que nos descubran – siguió Sirius, mirando por la ventana cómo, efectivamente, dejaban atrás los carruajes de los otros alumnos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó James, tratando de repasar el plan mentalmente

-Tenemos cinco minutos – le respondió Remus, mirando el reloj de su bolsillo.

-Bien – siguió James, sacando una fina capa que tenía guardada quién sabe dónde. – Hay que hacer las cosas rápido antes que se enteren – dijo sonriente y ajustándose los lentes. Sus amigos, pensando y sonriendo al igual que él, asintieron antes de bajar y hacer lo que les correspondía hacer...

* * *

El Gran Comedor se alzaba majestuoso ante la gran cantidad de estudiantes que entraban. El cielo se mostraba medio nublado, pero con estrellas brillantes que iluminaban el lugar junto a las velas flotantes presentes. Las cuatro mesas de cada casa se hallaban decoradas exquisitamente para recibir a los alumnos, en conjunto a las copas, platos y servicios que delataban el banquete se que efectuaría unos minutos más adelante. Frente a éstas, la mesa de los profesores ya estaba ocupada por sus dueños, esperando que todos se encuentren sentados en su debido puesto. Sólo había un puesto vacío que correspondía al de la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones; por lo que quienes se fijaron en ese detalle imaginaron que ya fue a buscar a los alumnos nuevos.

Lily y sus amigas entraron al gran comedor y fueron de inmediato a situarse a su mesa, mientras eran saludados por algunos amigos de otras casas. Fabian las escoltó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor entretanto charlaba amenamente con Merian; detalle que llamó la atención de Sirius Black, quien entraba con sus amigos también para dirigirse hacia la mesa rojidorada. La sola presencia de los chicos alertó de inmediato al público femenino presente, que empezó a cuchichear y a intentar llamar la atención del grupo. James estuvo siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Lily, quien estaba hablando con un chico de Hufflepuff, al parecer el prefecto, según lo que recordaba. Trataba de imaginar las palabras o trucos que usaría para hablar con ese muchacho acerca de la distancia en metros que él permitía para que los extraños se acercaran a Lily cuando escuchó un claro 'Ejem' proveniente de la mesa de los profesores. Al igual que los demás alumnos se fijó en la mesa de los profesores, en donde se levantaba un anciano de prominente barba y de lentes de media luna, vestido con una larga túnica color verde botella. A pesar de que se le veía senil, su voz llenaba a todo el lugar de una energía sin precedentes.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Sé que están hambrientos y que prefieren alimentarse y hablar con sus compañeros que escuchar hablar a este viejo, pero créanme que soy un mal necesario para este colegio – dijo, guiñando un ojo, que hizo que algunos sonrieran por el comentario. – Además, llegó el momento para que se integren nuevos estudiantes a este colegio, así que reciban cálidamente a los alumnos de primer año.

Después de esto, se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor, por los que entró la profesora McGonagall enfrente de los niños que en el andén siguieron a Hagrid. Annette logró distinguir entre ellos a los que se perdieron con Hagrid, e intentó hacerles señas para que la vieran. Cuando logró su atención, la chica los saludó con entusiasmo, lo que les dio algo más de tranquilidad a los niños que la reconocieron. Los pasos se detuvieron y todos se sumergieron en el silencio mientras la profesora McGonagall colocaba un taburete enfrente de los niños atemorizados. Encima de éste, un sombrero raído por el uso y algo descocido posaba tranquilamente, hasta que de repente sus arrugas se movieron simulando ser unos ojos y una boca fruncida. Después de 'mirar' a la gente presente, abrió una rasgadura cercana al borde, y comenzó a cantar:

_¿Cuántos sombreros has visto en tu existencia_

_que sean iguales a mí en inteligencia?_

_No me subestimes por lo que ves,_

_No creas que soy toda una vejez._

_Mis rasgaduras no son nada_

_Comparado a la tarea que me fue encomendada_

_Pues el sombrero seleccionador es lo que soy_

_Y una asignación especial es la que doy._

_En tu cabeza me sumergiré_

_Y dones tuyos yo buscaré_

_Para saber hacia dónde debes estar_

_Y para que tu nueva familia te sepa tratar._

_Cuatro casas, cuatro opciones_

_Distintas entre sí, cada una con sus especialidades_

_Pero yo sólo a una te he de mandar_

_Y allí todos estos años te vas a situar._

_Puedes estar en Gryffindor_

_Rojo y dorado son sus colores de esplendor;_

_Valientes y caballerosos son su cualidad_

_La lealtad es siempre su prioridad._

_O a Hufflepuff puedes partir_

_Donde la justicia en cada esquina ha de regir_

_Paciencia has de tener en tu corazón_

_Para que el amarillo y el negro sean tu caparazón._

_Ravenclaw es la otra opción_

_En donde tener una mente abierta es la única elección_

_Azul y bronce son sus emblemas en la tonalidad_

_La inteligencia aquí es tu paso hacia la libertad._

_O Slytherin puede ser tu lugar,_

_En donde el verde y la plata se han de mezclar;_

_La astucia sin precedentes se ha de tener_

_Y siempre tus objetivos es lo único a obtener_

_Ya sabes, ya lo tienes claro_

_Ahora sabes que no es nada complicado_

_Sin embargo, antes de que esta misión tenga que emprender_

_Algo he de decirte que siempre presente haz de tener_

_Aunque separados los ha de mandar, unidos siempre han de estar_

_Porque con todos juntos los problemas se han de superar_

_Ahora sí, esta labor he de iniciar,_

_Que la selección de casas ya va a comenzar_

Después de que el sobrero calló, todos en el gran comedor comenzaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo por la canción. Lily y sus amigas también lo hicieron, mientras veían cómo el sombrero era retirado a un lado. Entre tanto, la profesora captaba la atención de todos e indicaba las instrucciones a los niños: debían sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero, esperar e ir a sentarse a la casa en donde el sombrero crea más conveniente enviarlos. Cuando lo supieron, todos los niños suspiraron de alivio y se sintieron más confiados respecto a lo que podría pasar. A medida que pasaba cada pequeño, todos estaban expectantes y cuando el sombrero gritaba el nombre de alguna casa, sus integrantes gritaban felices y daban la bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros. James y Sirius recibía muy entusiastas a los nuevos Gryffindors, mientras que las chicas eran algo más reservadas que ellos, pero no dejaban de saludarlos con cariño. Después de haber terminado la selección la profesora retiró el taburete del lugar con un simple movimiento de varita: y luego del chasquido de dedos que efectuó el profesor Dumbledore, todas las mesas se vieron de repente abarrotadas de comida. Un 'ooohhhh' resonó en el comedor de la voz de los más pequeños y todos rieron, excepto Lily, Katherine y la profesora McGonagall, cuando James y Sirius irrumpieron y gritaron un fuerte '¡Al fin vamos a comer!'. El comedor se llenó de bullicios, risas, cubiertos chocando con los platos y diversas conversaciones…

-¿Unirnos todos? – decía Annette – es lo que nos ha dicho los últimos 4 años

-Debe ser por algo – afirmó Lily – siempre hemos estado separados y puede que unidos la guerra termine.

-Ni lo creas tanto – le dijo Merian, antes de beber un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza – nosotros los de Gryffindor somos unidos con los de Hufflepuff…

-Y con los de Ravenclaw también – siguió Katherine, mientras se servía más puré de patatas y carne al curry – el único problema son los de Slytherin

-Es que ya sabes cómo son – afirmó Annette – son el grupito sombrío que le gustan las tonterías que ocurren afuera y que celebran con cada triunfo de ustedes-saben-quién en su sala común. Honestamente, no creo que alguien quiera alinearse con un Slytherin en muchos años más dentro de este colegio.

-Ellos mismos son lo que lo están buscando – concluyó Katherine con algo de dureza – si ellos quieren molestar a los demás e unirse a ustedes-saben-quién, no podemos hacer mucho. – Lily asintió con tristeza, recordando que ella misma intentó hacer cambiar a alguien de opinión, pero alejó pronto sus pensamientos de ese doloroso recuerdo para cambiar la conversación de sus amigas…

-¿Crees que funcione? – preguntaba Remus a James, algunos metros alejados de las chicas.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, Lunático, ten fe. Aunque no les dije que agregué un detalle personalizado a nuestra sorpresa, jeje.

-Ya quiero que llegue ese momento parea ver lo que hiciste, Cornamenta – lo animó Sirius

-Por favor, James, que no sea nada peligroso lo que le hayas puesto… - rogó Remus

-Descuida, todo está bajo control – le tranquilizó el muchacho, echando un ojo hacia Lily, que reía por algún chiste, probablemente. – Aún no entiendo por qué no nos dejaste rociar a los Slytherins con algo de poción infladora.

-Porque ustedes no le echarían 'algo' de poción infladora… prefiero dejarles el castigo de semanas para cuando estemos a mediados de año – suspiró el castaño. La cena ya había acabado, así que se retiraban los platos sucios y los restos de comida que se hayan quedado sobre la mesa.

-¡Miren! – exclamó Peter – Dumbledore se ha puesto de pie, ¡ya va a hablar!

Los chicos voltearon cuando el director tintineó su copa, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Para los alumnos de primer año, les deseo a todos una grata estadía en este colegio, muy bienvenidos; y para todos en general, espero que este banquete sea de su agrado y sea un buen incentivo para empezar con toda la energía este nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Pero como ya es habitual, ahora debo darles los avisos correspondientes a inicios de año.

"Es importante señalar a los de primero, como también recordar a algunos de cursos superiores, que el territorio del bosque prohibido no se está permitido traspasar ni menos acercarse a él, bajo pena de castigo. También está prohibido el hacer magia en los pasillos y, naturalmente, en el entretiempo, los duelos de magia y rondar por la noche por los pasillos del colegio; al igual que varios objetos mágicos, cuya lista la pueden encontrar en la oficina del Sr. Filch, el celador.

"Las pruebas para entrar a los equipos de Quidditch se realizarán la última semana de Septiembre. Más información con la profesora de vuelo, la señora Hooch; o con los capitanes de cada equipo – ante esto, James sacó pecho y miró a su alrededor con altanería y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro; gesto que irritó a Lily.

-Cada año – continuó Dumbledore – el colegio destaca a dos alumnos en su último grado por su elevado rendimiento académico y su personalidad servicial para premiarlos con ciertos beneficios, pero que al mismo tiempo, conlleva ciertas responsabilidades, como lo es la organización y liderazgo del grupo de prefectos de Hogwarts; todo eso es para los dos premios anuales. Este año me llena de alegría decir que han recaído en la señorita Daphne Raymond, de Hufflepuff – la chica que se llevó a Lily en el tren se levantó para recibir los aplausos. Parecía que le costaba que le saliera una sonrisa natural en el rostro – y en el señor Fabian Prewett, de Ravenclaw. – una oleada de aplausos más fuerte llegó para el muchacho, que agradeció con una sonrisa auténtica ese gesto de sus compañeros – esperamos que sean un ejemplo de responsabilidad y entusiasmo en este colegio y que cumplan a cabalidad con su deber.

"Y por último, preferí dejar lo más desagradable de informar ahora, así que pido su total atención. – la cara del director se puso más seria y se ajustó los lentes de medialuna antes de continuar – Todos son concientes de que vivimos en tiempos difíciles y que la situación afuera no es para nada agradable. La guerra contra Lord Voldemort – un respingo tuvieron varios alumnos al escuchar su nombre - trae consigo malas noticias todos los días, como traiciones y matanzas, en cualquier momento y sin discriminar a nadie, aunque ustedes no lo crean. – 'Es así como el director piensa prepararnos para la noticia?' dijo en voz baja Katherine, antes de que Annete la callara, viendo que el director iba a continuar – Esta mañana, ha ocurrido una tragedia para dos alumnos de este colegio, compañeros de ustedes: los padres de Allan y Selene Martin no llegaron a su destino en Surrey, y los indicios muestran que fueron raptados cuando viajaban hacia allá en el choche muggle que poseen . – el director no pudo continuar debido al creciente murmullo entre los estudiantes, mientras muchos ojos curiosos buscaban a los hermanos por el Gran Comedor.

"Sé que en este momento – continuó el profesor, alzando su voz entre los cuchicheos de los alumnos – están buscando al señor y a la señorita Martin, pero preferí que por esta noche se quedaran en mi despacho; y en este momento deben de estar terminando de cenar y resolviendo qué es lo próximo que harán, si continuar estudiando aquí o si refugiarse en otro lugar, incluso salir del país. De todas formas, y decidan lo que ellos decidan, les pido a todos la mayor delicadeza y respeto por este tema y por ellos. Dejen que asuman la noticia y si ven que necesitan hablar con alguien, no se nieguen a esa posibilidad. Para todo ser humano la pérdida de un ser querido nos afecta de alguna manera, y es importante tener al lado una persona que nos apoye y ayude para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, queda a cargo de los profesores, premios anuales y prefectos que me informen de cualquier situación desagradable que ocurra en torno a ellos y queda en su criterio aplicar las sanciones necesarias, según la situación lo amerite.

"Como no quiero aburrirlos mas, les sugiero que ahora se deleiten con los postres, pues veo que hay una pequeña sorpresa preparada" – concluyó el profesor, viendo a James y a Sirius suspicaz, mirada que los chicos intentaron eludir, haciendo como si nada extraño fuera a pasar. Los demás presentes aplaudieron cordialmente cuando el profesor se volvió a sentar, abriendo las tapas que cubrían los platos de postre. Inmensa fue la sorpresa de todos cuando pequeños fuegos artificiales de diversas formas y colores surgieron de sus platos y comenzaron a rondar por todo el gran comedor, algunos jugueteando con el pelo de las chicas, otros bailando entre los chicos y las copas de la mesa, para finalmente elevarse en el aire y unirse entre sí, formando un gran mensaje: '_Bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts_'. La gran mayoría aplaudió entusiasta y variados vitoreos sonaron ante semejante espectáculo, que iban disminuyendo a medida que las palabras desaparecían, hasta que quedó algo de humo en el aire. Todos pensaron que se había acabado, pero una especie de punto brillante apareció en medio de donde había estado aquel mensaje, para moverse de un lado hacia el otro, hasta que empezó a dejar una línea brillante de color dorado que dejaba otro mensaje en el aire:

'_Y por último, como gran final, una propuesta_'

Silencio absoluto, mientras se dibujaban las últimas palabras:

'_¿Quieres salir conmigo, Lily Evans?_'

Las reacciones, fueron variadas, distintas a las risas que inundaban el Gran Comedor:

-Por Merlín… - dijo Annette, anonadada

-Ese Potter, ¡No tiene descaro! – exclamó Katherine, indignada

-Sí que sabe meterse en problemas – suspiró Merian, restregándose los ojos con una mano

-¡Guau, James, qué genio! – le dijo Peter, entusiasmado

-Ése es mi Cornamenta – le felicitó Sirius, mientras le palmoteaba la espalda.

-Ahora sí que Evans está obligada a salir conmigo – decía rebosante de alegría James

-Pues no creo que Evans tenga ganas de besarte – señaló Remus, tranquilo

-¡NUNCA SALDRÍA CONTIGO, JAMES POTTER! – gritó Lily, roja de ira.

-¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡A mi oficina ahora mismo! – les gritó McGonagall, bastante molesta.

El profesor Dumbledore se rió de buena gana ante la situación. Conocía bastante bien a los chicos de Gryffindor de 6to año como para imaginar que algo habían tramado, pero sin duda les sorprendió que no hubiera ningún herido, como suele ocurrir normalmente. Bueno, aún había un largo año por delante para ver las travesuras que cometerían, o a lo mejor para ver todos los líos y las aventuras que puedan tener con sus compañeras, aunque debía reconocer que le aliviaba saber que llegaron sanos y salvos al colegio, al hogar que los acoge siempre y en el que pasarán refugiados hasta que se acabe el curso, como ocurría todos los años… El banquete ya finalizaba, así que sería mejor que cogiera un pastel de calabaza antes de marcharse a su despacho… Se preguntó si los elfos podrían hacerle un sorbete de limón antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

**Y, qué tal?**

**Como ven, Lily no soporta a James, cosa que él no quiere ver aún (es un adolecente, lo sabemos), incluso pensó en un plan para conquistarla! Dios, ese chicosí que estaba loco por ella xD**

**¿Y qué creen con Sirius? Quiero jugar un poco con él para ver qué tal le resulta ser el mujeriego de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo que pueda hacer interesar a una chica en específico; popular como él, pero que no sale con todos los hombres del colegio... ¿Logrará conquistarla? ¿Por qué Merian llama la atención de Sirius? Lanzen sus ideas, todo puede servirme jejejejeje**

**¿Qué pasará con todos cuando comienzen las clases? ¿Darán resultado los planes de Sirius y James para conquistar a sus chicas? ¿y qué papel tendrán las amigas de Lily en todo ésto? ¿Y Remus y Peter? No crean que los dejaré solos jejejejeje**

**¿Qué es un gato sagrado de Birmania? Una raza que yo no siquiera conocía, pero San Google me ayudó... y lo encontré hermoso *-* Por éso lo agregué jejejeje**

**Están en todo su derecho de alegar o de felicitarme o de informarme sobre detalles que no concuerdan o algo parecido, espero sus review con mucha ansiedad ;)**

**Bien, no los molesto más. Espero que tengan un buen día, buena, semana, buen mes... y que los estaré viendo para el segundo capítulo, en el que ya estoy afinando detalles.**

**Saludos, cariños y besos a todos, q****ue les vaya bien!**


End file.
